


Of Love and Haunting

by derwent



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Haunting, Pre-Femslash, Romance, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derwent/pseuds/derwent
Summary: Since the renovation turning it into a hotel, Nasse Castle has acquired a reputation.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Of Love and Haunting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverfoxflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverfoxflower/gifts).



> Hope you like it!

“I can’t wait to tell Anna about the harp,” Liz said, eyes bright with excitement as she climbed inside the warm cover.

“Don’t forget about the painting!” Mike added, wrapping his arms around her. She caught the glint of his wedding ring, and grinned like some silly lovesick schoolgirl. Whatever, Liz told herself, she just got married less than a week ago. She was allowed to be silly.

A thought crossed her mind. “Do you think the staff’s in on the whole stuff?” she arched an eyebrow. “Maybe they secretly switch the painting when no one’s around. I mean, paintings that seem like their eyes follow you around, that’s old stuff. Everyone knows it’s just a trick, an illusion. But a painting where the head actually _moves_ from facing right to facing left?”

“Yeah, I get what you mean,” Mike nodded. “Like, I want to believe in the supernatural as much as you do, but if there’s a logical explanation –”

His words were cut off by the sudden flickering of the nightlight. Liz and Mike looked at each other, their faces mirroring the same mix of fear and excitement. Liz reached to the nightstand beside their bed and unplugged the lamp. The room turned dark for a few seconds.

Then the light started flickering again.

Mike’s cold fingers found Liz’s. “The window!” he whispered urgently. She turned to look at the window and found herself seized by a sudden dread.

There, in front of the open window, a hazy figure stood (floated?) beneath the moonlight’s glow. Despite the haze, Liz could make out the red staining the front of her dress – blood, she realised with a sickening feeling in her gut, a second before her eyes travelled upward and caught sight of the slit throat.

The ghost's head suddenly turned towards them, blue eyes blazing. Then the window slammed shut.

*

The newlyweds’ words tumbled over each other, face flushed, frantic with excitement. Lips curled into a smile, the ghost listened with satisfaction.

Instead of going off to some sunny island, the young couple decided to spend their honeymoon in her old castle instead. She was flattered – no, _honoured_. She knew why they came here, and she wasn’t about to disappoint them.

She stole a last glance at the couple. Even now, happiness was palpable in the very air they breathed. She felt a slight pang in her heart. Once she knew such joy – how many centuries ago now? It hardly mattered. She wished them well.

Then, the ghost who was once the princess who ruled this castle drifted away, leaving the couple to their night.

*

The afternoon sunlight shone down upon her. Some things just never changed. She felt Molly’s presence before she even heard her footsteps.

“The Olivers were _extremely_ satisfied,” Molly said, her brown eyes twinkling with delight and mischief. “Gave us five stars before their taxi even drove off.”

“I’m glad,” the ghost said. She turned her gaze sideways and saw Molly closing her eyes, breathing in the afternoon air. Here under the sun she could see the lines on her face and the few grey strands among her chestnut hair, and yet she found Molly all the more lovely for them.

Molly opened her eyes, and returned the ghost’s smile with one of her own. “We’re fully booked for the next six months. Seems like everyone can’t wait to see the infamous ghost of Nasse Castle.”

“Perhaps we should consider other forms of haunting,” the princess teased. “Turning off the light and floating around will get old soon.”

Molly laughed, and the sound brought up a surprising warmth inside her. “Well, I happen to have an impressive collection of horror flicks, or so the staff said. What do you say we plop down on the couch tonight and watch some?”

“Sounds great.”

“Alright, we’ve got ourselves a date,” Molly winked, grinning at her.

The ghost grinned back. There was something familiar about the way Molly was looking at her. It reminded her, somehow, of the way the man looked at his wife last night.


End file.
